


sixteen

by seuljhi



Series: Bal [2]
Category: EXO (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Basketball, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Slice of Life, UAAP, isko!exo, svt!admu
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24126139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seuljhi/pseuds/seuljhi
Summary: jeonghan gives sehun de liano oh an ultimatum. win his uaap game and he'll win a kiss from jeonghan that he's been waiting for five years now.
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: Bal [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878067
Kudos: 32





	sixteen

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to my kuya jh. <3

aside from living in the magagandang suburbs of xavierville sa loyola heights, he also has a condo sa berkeley katapat ng ateneo. sa mismong katipunan.

the reason having one when he lives nearby naman is kasi nung freshman siya, he thought makakayanan niya enough to handle on his own and maintain an apartment by himself. yun nga lang, wrong siya dun and its hard to live alone as a busy psych student like him lalo na when it was his first year of college.

talagang hell sa admu pag first year ka. tho, it was kebs naman na after as time passed by.

jeonghan does stay in the condo kapag nadadatnan na talaga siya ng night time after hohol with his blockmates or friends after school or tamad na talaga siya magdrive going home to loyola. most times, jeonghan was not naman and he’s willing to go home.

tonight, he’s staying in the condo kasi, hehe, tinamaan na nga siya ng katamaran. like, there’s a day talaga for jeonghan he’s not willing to go extra measures and just wants to do the easy and faster way.

the atenean is in the living room relaxing, sitting down on the floor while leaning sa upuan ng couch niya currently surfing through the channels ng smart tv. nakasprawl legs niya while both of his hands were in the middle of his thighs, his thumb pressing on the button of the remote.

so two more lipats and ayun, jeonghan pauses his paglilipat when naintriga siya sa nakikita niyang interview right now. on the left bottom corner, a blue logo was displayed there. _the score_. huh, it kind of sounds sports related and hindi nga siya nagkakamali.

he sees sa tv, two girls sitting in one couch, in fair, they were pretty, all nicely dressed up casually and is being interviewed by a man, yung host ata, sitting in his own seat. what catches his attention though talaga is that the theme of their outfits and how the host addressed them.

the one with brown hair was wearing a blue polo while the other girl with dark black hair was wearing a maroon bomber jacket.

“so yes, wendy reyes and joy mayo, as the courtside reporters ng _up_ and _ateneo_ men’s basketball team, ano, being always updated with their trainings and their lives as student-athletes in general…” the host was doing hand motions pa, “kamusta naman ngayon? next week na ang eighty-third season so like, intense na ang preparation?”

jeonghan’s genuinely surprised upon hearing ateneo’s name. what was this show? so the girls were called courtside reporters, huh? bago-baguhan si jeonghan with this university basketball stuff so he really doesn’t know how this sports event o whatever man you call it works, other than its called uaap.

so jeonghan decides to might as well listen sa interview kasi why not. it was two weeks ago when he went to the practice game ni sehun and its been a while since he got to encounter any basketball related stuff so might as well talaga immerse himself sa career ni sehun with another step.

it’s also been two weeks since last niya nakita si sehun physically. right nga yung host actually. the start of sehun’s uaap season was already next week and just like every year, in this time of year, sehun was so busy with it tapos dagdag pa pagiging arki student niya.

wala siyang angal, ha. he does miss sehun but he’s always trying to sanay himself. this was what he was talking about when he said they wouldn’t be able to see each other for a long while because of their individual ganaps and responsibilities.

jeonghan has been pre-occupied with requirements for the past weeks rin so it kept him busy.

grabe pa naman kasi when sepanx hits him.

iniisip niya si sehun all the time, twenty-four seven, in everything he sees and does. it even reaches to the point na _iiyak_ siya kasi miss na miss niya talaga si sehun. grabe, like as in, clingy kung clingy. parang pregnant woman naglilihi sa asawa na dapat twenty-four seven magkasama.

ito naman si sehun, malaman niya lang jeonghan is having a hard time without him, gagawa at gagawa ng paraan yan to see the ateanean. jeonghan gets shy kasi inabala niya si sehun but as the basketball player would say, “palagi ako tatakbo papunta sayo pag kailangan mo ako.”

sehun will tell him to just straddle him and stay in his lap to cuddle with him para maalis yung sepanx niya away kasi jeonghan would still cry kahit nandun na si sehun. it was sehun’s way of pagpapatahan sa kanya and it works all the time. cry baby siya kay sehun, he knows.

speaking of sehun, jeonghan listens to the first girl who answered. yung nakasuot na blue na polo and white na pants from his school. jeonghan tries to stop himself from laughing kasi sobrang school pride naman suot ni girl. she resembles those napkin commercial models pa, LOL.

he coughs, his hand reaching for sa likod niya to get his phone na nasa couch.

“yes, tito heechul! it is already super busy and the boys are ten times working hard, just like every season. the hustle, the passion, the energy of the boys dedicating it to training these past weeks, months even, makikita mo talaga, grabe sobrang heated and dedicated,” his fellow schoolmate says, yung mukha niya zoomed in.

jeonghan flips his phone ng maayos at binuksan, going to the twitter app. macheck nga while watching. what was her name? wendy reyes? he goes to the search bar. of course he’s seen those uaap content sa timeline niya bilang mga schoolmates and friends niya are die hard fans but he just scrolls past them.

“ikaw naman, joy, kamusta ang up fighting maroons?”

jeonghan glances up sa tv from his phone, kita na all of them in one frame and jeonghan thinks it was the black, long haired girl na from sehun’s school ang kinakausap.

realization also hits jeonghan na baka close sila ni sehun if being a courtside reporter’s job was also being an insider of the team. nevermind the wendy reyes, he’ll search her later. what jeonghan will search now is sehun’s following sa twit or sa search bar nalang.

and no. he’s not madaling magselos. he’s just curious kasi of _uaap, kaya please_.

jeonghan hears the girl’s velvet voice blasting smoothly through the tv. “they’re definitely getting so pumped and hyped for the upcoming season. nako, lalo na po si jongin, as you would watch naman sa insider videos i post, tito, that tall kid is so hyper!” she laughs.

nasearch niya na name nung girl and after two accounts, the top being his mayor then a mutual, it was a pfp of the girl in the tv. he clicks on it and jeonghan is surprised to see kung gaano pala siya kafamous. well, she is pretty good looking at if the title of her job is as it is, she’s a reporter sa side ng court?

god, parang sumakit ulo ni jeonghan sa mga bagay bagay na ‘to about college basketball. he needs to know things about these and especially about uaap if he wants to finally watch sehun in this season.

hindi niya pa nasasabi kay sehun but jeonghan’s planning to buy tickets for his game.

surprise?

back to joy, the girl tucks a strand of hair sa tenga niya. “they’ve been very efficient in training too, practicing new things and even if it just practice, they really always give it their all. kasi naman, tito,” joy smirks, “they’re aiming for another champion. third time is still a charm nga, diba?”

jeonghan releases an _oooh—_ he likes joy. confident talaga siya sa team nila sehun. of course, what does he expect? up is her university. weren’t they really solid sa mga ganitong bagay?

the host laughed, clapping his hands, halatang aliw na aliw sa confidence. si wendy naman, napayuko lang, smiling to herself with a purse of her lips. what would she say anyway? jeonghan is pretty sure hindi naman sila pwede magpakita ng pag aangasan about their school sa tv.

so far, jeonghan is liking this interview. ganito pala ano. paano pa kaya if nakita niya na talaga yung rivalry between the schools? he may really not like basketball pero alam niyang may mga ganitong initan. suddenly, he’s excited.

excited to see for sehun to crush all those teams—pero pota, wait. paano yung school niya, naalala niya. he also realizes sobrang pabor niya kay joy and not kay wendy. gusto tumawa ni jeonghan. sorry st. ignatius but jeonghan’s gotta choose love life muna. that guy somewhere in the afterlife is probably looking down sa kanya, sighing: _ang anak ko ang landi landi_.

hindi naman sa wala siyang school pride, maniwala wala talaga, but this is sehun we’re talking about.

si sehun de liano oh from university of the philippines, captain of the men’s basketball team na sobrang marupok si jeonghan for. mahal niya eh. ano magagawa mo, ateneo? they say school is your second home but sehun is his true one. corny!! pero kinilig siya!!

anyways, enough na. hindi na siya nakikinig because the girls were talking na about the next courtside reporters. jeonghan finds it boring na kasi hindi naman yun yung gusto niya malaman.

jeonghan gets the remote and turns off the tv, silence finally enveloping his condo unit. he carelessly puts it down after sa floor and checks sehun’s instagram naman on his phone.

**sehundlo11**

[sehun’s profile pic, nakatalikod

showing his jersey number 11 in

monochrome filter]

**Sehun De Liaño Oh**

bal.

[ _twitter.com/hun_swish11_ ](http://twitter.com/hun_swish11)

followed by **kimkaiguard** , **haohaoheh** and **103 others**

he’s been in this account numerous times over the years. there’s no day he doesn’t chek up on sehun’s instagram. hindi masyadong ma-social media and internet si sehun, but sometimes, for fanservice, promotions and basketball, he’d update.

additional points yummy si sehun tingnan in his photos. _heh_.

for the past two weeks, puro stories ni sehun ay ang court with the time sticker and loc or his projects. none really with the basketball player’s face in it so he’s kind of disappointed. no new picture to save for his album full of sehun’s solo pictures. there is a separate album pa kasi of their couple pics.

jeonghan clicks on sehun’s following.

“i follow pala mga teammates niya,” jeonghan mumbles to himself nung chineck niya following ni sehun. then he remembers, oo nga pala, he already met some of them. napahapo siya ng forehead.

jeonghan needs to sleep. he had been super busy today and its a weekend naman. he can bawi na sleep ngayon.

he grunts as he stands up from the floor and pinatay yung mga ilaw, only the lampshade beside his couch was open that illuminated the living room. he decided to sleep on the living room tonight since comfy and nakalatag na pillows niya and blanket when he rested sa couch a while ago.

just as he was about to sit and lay down, nagbuzz phone niya from the floor. he bends down to get it and the caller id showed it was sehun.

syempre, agad agad niya sinagot.

“bal, hi,” jeonghan greets, his lips nakanguso and nakatingin siya sa couch-bed set up niya. one big pillow by the end for his head and another in the end, one for him to hug and well, pinadala ni sehun by grab yung sunflower blanket.

jeonghan missed him. the blanket was a make do.

“i’m about to sleep na,” he says.

“okay. pagbuksan mo ako ng pinto.”

napa _ha_ siya but before he could say anything else, it was obviously sehun who knocked sa pintuan ng malakas and jeonghan literally sped to his door.

he punched his passcode to open the door, with a loud click and a short beep, jeonghan widely opened the barrier between him and sehun. not that he doubted pero sehun nga was there texting with his eyebrows magkasalubong at may dala-dalang overnight nike bag.

sehun was wearing a tight fit white shirt with a hapit na jeans. nagpatulong nanaman siya kay st. ignatius, it must be jeonghan’s hormones and the sehun deprived weeks but jeonghan wants to _do something_ kay sehun. oh god. hindi ‘to tama. naalala niya lang ‘yung abs moments with sehun two weeks ago.

tumingala si sehun and naturally, his face relaxed, giving out a gentle smile with his chinito eyes lifting as well along with it. that eyesmile jeonghan misses so much. he was about to say something—a greeting pero hindi na kinaya ni jeonghan.

because jeonghan jumps on sehun.

jeonghan groaned a squeal as he clung to sehun, his arms around sehun’s hard waist and buried his nose in sehun’s chest. the smell of sehun’s cologne filled his nose that he missed so much. “ _hi_ ,” he whined.

it’s the feeling and smell of home.

sehun had his one arm up with his phone in hand and laughed, encircling his arm around jeonghan’s shoulder and burying his nose naman in the smaller’s hair. “ayan nanaman umaandar ang pagkababy mo,” he murmured, pulling his head back trying to look at jeonghan.

“i missed you so much,” jeonghan mumbled in sehun’s chest, not moving. the sunflower blanket could never envelope him the warmth sehun just gives him. “i didn’t think i’d see you again for another week.”

sehun groans. “sa tingin mo ba matitiis ko pa yung ganun katagal?” jeonghan knows that just like himself, sehun won’t last too ng isa pang linggo without them seeing each other. he rests his chin on sehun’s chest to stare at the taller.

of course in any angle, sa paningin ni jeonghan sobrang pogi ni sehun. his messy, curly hair was a hairstyle jeonghan had seen over the years but it never grew out of style for sehun.

from his tall pointed nose, the kissable lips— _not now_ —the chinky eyes that twinkle like stars aligned for him whenever they look at each other, and the dark brows that give sehun more of his really intimadating vibes. admittedly, jeonghan liked them way too much pagnakakunot.

sehun’s eyes matches his and smile. “baka matunaw ako niyan,” sabi niya.

hindi nag answer si jeonghan but continued staring up kay sehun like a puppy, all round eyes, unblinking. his eyes kept on roaming sehun’s face as if memorizing every inch and detail. it was if mukha ni sehun ay isa sa mga seven wonders of the world.

jeonghan’s hold on sehun’s waist tightened. mas naaliw lang si sehun kaya napatawa siya. “bal, hindi ako mawawala.”

“i know. i just want to stare at you, though,” jeonghan says. “don’t you love it when i stare at you?”

  
  
“syempre,” sinabi agad ni sehun. “feeling ko ako lang ang lalaki sa buhay mo.” with matching quirk of the lips. jeonghan reached his hand up and ruffled sehun’s curly hair.

“it always have been you.”

sehun’s face contorted like he was constipated. _ha!! kinikilig bal ko!!_ jeonghan grins because alam niyang it’s the face sehun makes to stop himself from smiling. tanggap niya naman na that sehun will also have that tsundere side of him even if he’s the sweetest man alive. “pwede na ba pumasok? at matulog?”

  
  
jeonghan stopped hugging sehun and nodded. “you have training tomorrow?” he asked while both of them step foot inside his apartment, sehun closing the door fully as the digital lock beeped loudly.

“meron,” sagot ni sehun.

“what time? hatid kita?” tanong ni jeonghan habang naghintay sa may living room ng unit for sehun who’s taking off his taylor chucks.

“wag na, bal. dadaanan ako ni kuya tj.”

jeonghan freezes and gives a strained smile. “kuya tj? why?” kasi the person they’re talking about isn’t really a fan of him. well, it wasn’t one sided din naman. jeonghan isn’t either a fan of him. let’s just say no present partner wants na makita partner nila to be with a person that tried to fill the missing gap for their partner nung may _cool off_ sila for sometime.

“siya na raw, eh,” sehun shrugged na walang pake. si jeonghan, mas nagstrain smile niya.

also, that person doesn’t want to see the guy they tried to make a move to be back sa totoo nilang partner habang siya ginawang panandalian lang dahil he was there while jeonghan wasn’t—that kuya tj was the person.

to make matters worse, he was sehun’s teammate. hindi maiiwasan na palagi silang magkasama ni sehun. jeonghan had been okay with it naman kasi nga hindi naman talaga siya selosin pero hindi maiiwasan. he’s human. he’s a creature born with various emotions and isa sa mga iyun is the green eyed monster.

sehun assured him many times naman na kuya tj was nothing to him but a brother. matatawa nalang si jeonghan minsan dahil admittedly, sehun was manhid. palibhasa, hindi naman siya nagbrabrag or anything, but sehun always had his focus on him. no one else. grabe, the confidence ano. tinalo ni blue eagle si miss universe.

the cool off a year ago too was painful. it had been because jeonghan couldn’t keep up with sehun’s activities and that made him question _himself_. at one point, there was a time where jeonghan suffered with a lot of low self esteem.

he was so busy with uni and couldn’t get a grip with his subjects na nastress siya ng super. hindi alam kung ano gusto niyang gawin sa year na yun. he started questioning himself kung makakaya niya ba pa mag psych studies then on top of that, maraming profs ang nagstastart igrill siya about his efforts.

that year was hell, and like a yosi, unti unting naupos siya. so naturally, it manifested with his relationship with sehun. nothing was going to jeonghan’s way kaya he started questioning himself if nagkukulang din ba siya kay sehun? hirap na hirap na siya nun with academics and he cried to sehun admitting hirap na hirap din siya makakeep up sa relationship nila.

sehun assured him, countless times, so many times that jeonghan never did. sehun understood. _he always understood_ and it just made jeonghan more insecure about himself because sehun always gave. sehun always made sure his feelings were always first and jeonghan, with his headspace noon, hated it.

his breaking point was when sehun dedicated a song for him. habit ni sehun palagi bigyan siya ng mga songs that represented his feelings when he wanted to explain himself because he was a man who wasn’t good with words.

_dahil mahal kita, lahat ng bagay ay matatanggap at dahil mahal kita, handa ako magparaya. kahit katumbas ito’y kasawian_.

sinabi ni sehun sa kanya, if ang solution to fix himself himself was time for himself, then he’d give it. if it was the solution so he could lessen the burden for jeonghan to think of trying to equal his responsibilites as a partner when he’s struggling in school then okay. sehun was willing to give it.

it was jeonghan’s breaking point.

“uy, uy, bal,” jeonghan hears sehun’s voice laced with panic. “bakit ka umiiyak?” naramdaman ni jeonghan na may bilang mga tumutulong luha na pala continuously on his cheeks from both of his eyes and he blinked a lot of times, realizing where he was at the present.

sehun was talking all this time but jeonghan got lost at the memory of the cool off last year and hindi niya napansin sehun was changing in the living room. nakaboxers nalang si sehun, wala na yung pants niya and he has a towel on his shoulder.

jeonghan felt sehun grip both of his shoulders to face each other. sehun’s eyes were roaming around his tear stained face and puffy eyes. “ano nangyare? bakit bigla ka nalang umiiyak?” sehun asked, his voice concerned but amused at the same time. tumawa ang basketbolista as the pad of his thumbs hikes up to swipe the tears on jeonghan’s face.

“ugh,” jeonghan whimpered, sniffing, his hands wiping his cheeks sa ilalim ng kamay ni sehun. “i’m such a cry baby. sorry, bal.” his voice was nasally dahil sa clogged niyang nose.

“pero bakit ka muna umiiyak?” sehun asked, habang nakangiti, removing the towel sa balikat niya and tossed it on the couch. “para kang tanga, bal, kwinekwento ko yung sapatos kong napudpod, iiyakan mo yun?”

“yun ba pinaguusapan mo? sorry, i wasn’t listening,” jeonghan apologizes as he looks down at sehun’s chest.

sehun sighs, a deep one dahil napakiramdaman niya na ata may malalim na iniisip si jeonghan and that was not good.

“what’s on your mind?” hinila siya ni sehun at kinulong sa mga biyas niya, comforting him and making his cheeks pressed against sehun’s bare chest. the hug immediately made him warm and it resulted to him dropping another tear from his eye. pinunasan niya ng mabilis and wrapped his arms around sehun’s waist, pressing his palms over the dip of sehun’s deep spine.

hindi niya sinabi kay sehun though at tahimik lang sila. sehun was drumming his fingers on the back of his hips lang at hinihintay siya magsalita. “are you gonna tell me?” sehun’s chin moved on top of jeonghan’s head nung nagsasalita siya.

“i just…” huminga ng malalim si jeonghan. “naalala ko last year.”

“anong meron last year?”

“you speaking of tj just reminded me of our sorta break up. wala lang.” it’s no use keeping it to sehun longer. he hasn’t seen the man in two weeks and ayaw niya masira ang time nila together. he wasn’t going to waste it sulking for long.

tinulak siya ni sehun ng kaunti para tingnan ng maayos and umiling si sehun. he was not amused nor pleased with what jeonghan said, halata sa pagkaserious ng face nito. jeonghan felt a lecture coming.

“bakit mo iniisip yun? ihahatid lang ako,” sabi ni sehun and for a second, gusto ni jeonghan magdabog. pero hindi siya magpapakapassive aggressive or magpapabebe. that won’t solve anything.

“i don’t want tj to hatid you.”

sehun’s eyebrows shoot up. “okay, at ano ulit rason bakit mo naalala yung sa last year?”

jeonghan sniffs. “he tried dating you nung time na yun, bal. that’s all i remember him mostly about and i don’t like it. i’m sorry.” yun sinabi niya and was about to remove himself kay sehun na pero hindi siya pinayagang bitawan ng basketbolista.

“i love you,” malambing na sinabi ni sehun, his voice soft and deep. mainit din ang tingin niya habang sinabi niya yun at mas humigpit ang kapit niya sa bewang ni jeonghan. “bal, i’m in love with you, only you and i’m faithful to you. kulang nalang halikan ko yung sahig na palaging linalakaran mo.”

at ayun na nga, mr. jim mallillin. jeonghan was another crying mess.

* * *

living room set up forgotten, nasa masters bedroom na sila ng condo unit and it was a drop of twenty degrees dahil sa aircon. it was freezing like antartica cold so jeonghan and sehun were under the thick comforters, wrapped together like a sushi.

wrapped together like a sushi was literal dahil when jeonghan broke down in the living room because of sehun’s sudden love confession, the taller sighed and carried him bridal style to the room. dapat maliligo muna nga ito but priorities.

sehun puts jeonghan down on top of the comforter and humiga siya sa tabi ni jeonghan sa pinakagilid ng kama. akala ni jeonghan mahuhulog na si sehun since he really put himself sa pinakagilid, but much to his surprise, sehun suddenly hovered above him and kissed his temple before hinila yung gilid ng comforter and rolled both of them each other to the middle, wrapped inside the comforter.

so they were literally wrapped like a sushi and jeonghan giggled with cute little sniffs. now sehun’s chiseled body radiated so much heat sa loob bilang he was shirtless while jeonghan was wearing a sweater. their legs were tangled together and their hips were pressed against each other.

mga ten minutes na ata sila nakawrap sa loob, jeonghan nakatagilid and being carried while being hugged din ni sehun na nakawrap entire arms niya kay jeonghan. sobrang squished ni jeonghan sa neck ni sehun and hindi na ata siya makahinga.

“bal,” jeonghan whispered. nagrumble chest ni sehun.

“ang init na,” he added to complain. sehun’s body heat was no joke tapos nakasweater pa siya at nasa loob sila ng thick comforters niya.

“ayaw,” sehun slurred and sounds like patulog na siya. jeonghan thinks sehun’s already so tired so he just doesn’t say anything else. kaya naman niya tiisin.

“do you want magsing ako?” tanong ni jeonghan. sehun has expressed many times he loved being sung to when sleeping when he was a kid. so jeonghan always does it. he then wiggles a little to adjust himself but then he stills kasi _oh fuck_ , ramdam ni jeonghan sa hip niya _yon_.

napalunok si jeonghan and wiggles carefully this time to fix his arms na nakaipit sa gilid niya kanina to wrap around sehun’s waist, inserting his other arm sa ilalim ng side ni sehun.

sehun stirs. “bal, wag kang gumalaw. _titigasan ako_ ,” the basketball player huskily said as if it WAS EVERYDAY CONVO and hindi napigilan ni jeonghan umirit, his leg jerking. that was such a bad move dahil kumiskis gilid ng hip niya _doon_ at napagrunt si sehun. “ _bal_.”

fuck. fuck. fuck. jeonghan’s virgin mind was going crazy dahil this was supposed to be innocent cuddling!!! “sorry,” jeonghan squeaked, hiyang hiya. “its so hot kasi.”

“ang lamig, bal,” sehun slurred sleepily. wala na talaga ‘tong lalaki na ‘to pag patulog na.

“malamang nakahubad ka,” jeonghan whispers and he feels a small bead of sweat trickle down his nape.

“you're welcome,” sehun whispers back before kissing jeonghan’s head lightly. jeonghan felt him relax again on his hold meaning he’s really about to fall asleep na. the atenean sighs at kiniss nalang din kung ano ang abot niya which is sehun’s shoulder blade.

he rests his head on sehun’s shoulder and closes his eyes para makatulog na. ramdam niya pag up and down ng chest ni sehun as well as his breathe on top ng bunbunan niya. his nose still kinda hurted from the crying a while ago but it’s okay now. he now felt calm as well, reeling the feeling of being in sehun’s hold.

“itanong mo saakin, sino ang aking mahal,” jeonghan started to sing in a mumble, under his breathe. his voice was gentle and airy, making sure to be soft as possible. hindi though napigilan ang pagkaroon ng accent from his tagalog. “itanong mo saakin… sagot ko’y ‘di magtatagal.”

jeonghan closes his eyes again remembering the song that sehun played in the car many times during his freshmen days. sehun had a phase na puro opm from the 90’s, well until naman ngayon but mostly modern opm na like ben&ben, and he played them a lot when jeonghan would drive.

napangiti ng malaki si jeonghan because those were the good old days na magkaibiganlang sila nun. when he was only palihim in feelings for the basketball player.

_“itanong mo saakin, sino ang aking mahal.”_

_nagulat si jeonghan when the radio started playing a filipino song because they it was playing rap lang kanina. he was driving and he glanced at sehun who had a satisfied look on his face._

_“corny,” jeonghan jokingly said._

_“itanong mo sa akin, sagot koy ‘di magtatagal,” sehun sang with his husky voice instead of replying to jeonghan, sumabay sa guy that was singing. they had eye contact and jeonghan forced himself to look away to look back at the road. safety first._

_the music was definitely catchy and had a sense of nostalgia. mainly siguro since it was filipino and it sounded old._

“ikaw lang ang aking mahal,” jeonghan sang softly, his heart panging and it made his voice crack a little. hinaplos niya ang likod ni sehun as he sang those lyrics and tapped his hand gently with a two beat like a mother to its baby.

he was about to mumble and sing the next lyrics when sehun stirred again and with a raspy voice, “ang pag-ibig mo’y aking kailangan, bal,” sehun gravelly sang. his voice was throaty.

jeonghan chuckled, peeking his eye open and pulls his head para tingnan si sehun. “i thought you’re asleep na,” jeonghan gently says, pulling his open arm out of the comforter to touch sehun’s hair.

“almost. nagising ako sa kanta mo.”

“sorry, baby,” jeonghan whispers, digging his fingers into sehun’s scalp gently. sehun rumbled a hum. akala mo bulldozer.

“o ngayon tawag mo sakin baby,” sabi ni sehun at ngumisi kahit nakapikit, parang gago. jeonghan blushes and digs his fingers harder a little making sehun’s eye twitch.

“sorry na, _daddy_ ,” jeonghan then teased a little bit.

bumukas agad mata ni sehun and glanced down to jeonghan.

“tulog,” sehun only says at nagpout lang si jeonghan. akala naman niya may makukuha siyang ibang reaction from sehun but it’s whatever. jeonghan observes sehun na pumikit ulit to sleep. his eyes went downwards sa labi niya.

“sehun,” jeonghan calls him again softly after a few moments of silence. hinahagod niya parin fingers niya sa scalp ni sehun. “i have an ultimatum.”

“ano yun?” sehun yawned. they always had ultimatum pag may gusto yung isa and mostly, nasusundan naman. it was fair.

“win your first game.”

“ano makukuha ko, hmm?” sehun hums. uaap season starts next week and jeonghan is sure now he won’t miss that first game.

“we can kiss and momol na.” kinagat ni jeonghan gilid ng cheek niya nung sinabi niya yun and sakto, sehun jerked his eyes open and looked at jeonghan incredulously. halatang nagising diwa niya dun and jeonghan smiled shyly.

he thinks he’s ready.

nabigla si jeonghan when sehun hugs his frame and mabilis na rinoll out silang dalawa sa sushi na yun, exposing jeonghan out in the open where the really cold air nipped his skin lalo na his legs since he was wearing shorts. jeonghan shivered.

the bed creaked a little because sehun jumped out of the bed and stared down at jeonghan, hindi naniniwala. natawa si jeonghan, his usual five laughs before giving the taller a toothy grin.

“excited?” he asks.

“tangina,” sehun curses, “seryoso ba?”

“oo nga,” sabi ni jeonghan and bursted out laughing again. “ang horny mo naman, bal. you’re too excited. _it’s just a kiss_.” pero maarte ka at nagpaintay ka for five years, jeonghan.

“this kiss na hinihintay ko after five years!” sehun groaned.

“ibig sabihin ba nun sinasagot mo na rin ako?” seryosong tanong and jeonghan snorts, laughing.

  
  
“hindi ha!” jeonghan grinned. “kiss lang yan, bal. hindi commitment.”

“ang halik, commitment na yan.” sehun shook his head. “fuck, bal. sure win.” sobrang confident ni gago and he even _flexed_.

“yeah, okay.” jeonghan laughed again and rolled inside the comforters again kasi malamig.

he cuddled up in the warmth it gave.

* * *

“thanks for the transac, brodie,” the giant says with a grateful smile. “these tickets kasi dude were sayang _af_ since none in our barkada could go na. lifesaver ka, bro.”

ngumiti lang si jeonghan respectfully at nagnod, shaking hands firmly with the la sallian who he bought the tickets from.

“no problem, johnny, pare.”

* * *

“you bought tickets from a la sallian?” jisoo bursted out laughing. sobrang lakas na pinagtingnan siya ng mga kumakain sa kabilang table. “our sworn enemy and also sehun’s rival team on their first game? you really are one son of a traitor bitch, jeonghan.”

“yeah,” jeonghan sighs. “he was very huge, gago,” he whined. ang familiar talaga ng lalaki na yun din, he wanted to add. “totoo pala na they’re fond of the dudeparechong thing. every sentence ata ng convo namin, he would use those, _huhuhu_.”

yeah, jeonghan bought tickets galing sa isang taga la salle and what about it. he didn’t really have a choice kung gusto niya makakuha ng magandang seats and without informing anyone that he’s coming.

he just met this guy named johnny dahil naghanap siya sa facebook nung groups where ticket selling for uaap happened dahil yun yung sinabi ni jisoo, jisoo hong from theology, and his bestfriend ever since he got into ateneo, sa kanya. for some reason din, the guy was familiar.

saktong sakto that pagkarefresh niya sa group, five seconds ago, johnny seo jr. posted and was selling patron seats for the dlsu green archers vs. up fighting maroons. walang pag iisip pa or anything, he messaged the guy.

ayun, nagmeet up sila in uptc. linibre pa nga siya ni johnny ng burger king.

“so ano na plano mo?” jisoo asks, munching on his siomai na binili sa favorite jsec stall nila as he stared at jeonghan. “what will you wear pala?”

“i don’t know? blue polo or something,” jeonghan mumbled while highlighting. may test siya later.

“oh my god, no!” jisoo spluttered. napaatras si jeonghan from his pagbabasa and looked at jisoo weirdly. ano nanaman pinagngangawa ng baklang ‘to?

“ _you are not wearing a blue polo_. i’m not fucking allowing you, ha!” dutdot pa nito gamit ng toothpick.

“ang arte mo naman. edi hindi,” sabi ni jeonghan, rolling his eyes. “edi blue shirt nalang para hindi masyadong formal."

“oh my gosh, stupid bitch, not a blue shirt, either! might as well ibandera mo na one big fight ka doon when our team isn’t even playing.” as a solid supporter of the uaap, jisoo looked appalled but jeonghan couldn’t care less. pupunta lang siya in the first place for sehun.

“then white,” compromise niya and he just got a tissue thrown at him in return.

“bahala ka, traitor. sana multuhin ka ni st. ignatius.”

grabe, wag naman. nagmamahal lang siya.

* * *

what the fuck was this line, inis na inis na si jeonghan.

nung sinabi ni jisoo to prepare for the pagdasa ng people, hindi inaakala ni jeonghan na in the lobby of araneta palang, sobrang jammed pack. it was so hot already outside and dahil sa sea of people staying inside, kulob na kulob dahil sa init ng lahat.

jeonghan hated crowded places and he was sensitive so _this_ process was a struggle. so, ayun, silang tatlo, si jeonghan, jisoo at ang older na boyfriend niya na si dokyeom, they were struggling makipagsiksikan sa crowd para pumasok ng entrance papuntang patron seats.

jeonghan wore, surprise, a light green knit sweater kaya hot na hot talaga siya now but jisoo assured him na sa loob it was cold. si jisoo and his boyfriend, dokyeom wore mintish white polos. ang ending, they were wearing for the team of la salle since no choice nila at ang funny kasi hindi naman sila taga don nor taga up even.

jeonghan was truly a traitor of his uni in every sense and pinagtatawanan nalang niya. wala siyang pake. nandito siya for sehun and nothing else.

bilang first time, hawak hawak ni jisoo kamay niya at sinusundan sila ni dokyeom sa likod, manuevering their way at bago pa sila makapunta sa entrance, may biglang sumigaw ng pangalan niya and parang a deer caught in headlights, nagwhip head ni jeonghan sa direction nung person tinawag siya.

and _sa lahat ng peeople_ , gusto magpalamon ni jeonghan sa lupa dahil _sa lahat ng person_ na makikita siya dito, it’s sehun’s younger brother, dowoon who had a bunny smile on his face with eyes shining mirthfully. _bakit ka nandito? huli ka_ eyes.

“kuya jeonghan!” bati ni dowoon as he siksiks his way going to the two ateneans and one alumni.

napastop and tatlo at nafeel ni jeonghan itug ni jisoo kamay niya. tiningnan niya ito and jisoo have him a look. who was that? “sehun’s brother,” jeonghan whispered harshly kay jisoo at napanganga lang bestfriend niya.

“hey, bro,” jeonghan faked laugh at sinalubong si dowoon nang makawala siya from jisoo’s group. nasa may bandang gilid na sila near the starbucks so medj maluwag na at bineso ang younger brother (in law), charot.

dowoon crouches a little kasi mas tall siya kay jeonghan then looked down on him. “i’m surprised. this is the first time. ever,” he says with his voice na mas mababa pa kay sehun and glanced sa mga kasama niya.

“and wearing _green_? i’m hurt, kuya.” dowoon had a childish smirk. he was from up afterall, and very serious isko ito like his brothers.

jeonghan sighed, rubbing the ends of his sweater paws together. “hindi alam ng kuya mo i am here. surprise, i guess—and don’t text him!” jeonghan blurted nung makita niyang kinuha ni dowoon phone niya.

“chill,” dowoon laughed, “kuya yeon texted me. he’s here na rin.” pinakita niya screen niya with seulgi’s face on it then may notification from _kuys: On my way! der_. “i’m so pumped for him to see you. he asked kuya sehun when we’ll see you again,” pagkwekwento ng bunso. natouch naman si jeonghan doon and mumbled an awe.

“didn’t think dito pa talaga tayo magkikita ulit and _you wearing green_.”

“don’t take it to heart,” jeonghan whined, feeling embarrassment creep up on him. hindi niya rin naman inisip yung repercussions pag pumunta siya dito wearing green and sino ang makakasalubong niya. “i’m seating in patron and i bought it from a la sallian named johnny so we had to.”

mas tumawa lang si dowoon, his booming deep voice scared jeonghan sometimes out of his wits but this is sehun’s little brother na kapatid na niya rin. “that’s so funny. kuya also has a bestfriend from la salle named johnny. plus, anak yun ni coach seo.”

the way jeonghan froze was comical. “ _what do you mean?_ ” johnny was a common name and an american name. impossible.

“wait what? hindi mo ba kilala childhood bestfriend niya?” dowoon asked confused. “they parted ways kasi in college but they see each other every now and then. hmmm, come to think of it, never kayo nagkita ni johnny sa bahay. the dude goes to the house a lot with kuya.”

what the hell, jeonghan blinks. jeonghan never met the dude. to think, five years na sila ni sehun magkakilala, not once nagkasama sila? _what even_. dowoon reads his face and just waved it off. “ah bahala na. baka coincidence. anyways, may balak ka ba magpakita kay kuys?”

kuys was kuya yeonseok, sehun’s older brother who’s a doctor and up alumni. he was another carbon copy of sehun, just like dowoon, but had older features.

jeonghan doesn’t think twice to shake his head, the johnny thing pushed back from his mind. “no na. nakasit kami sa kabila and if we want to have good seats talaga then we have to get going na.”

dowoon gave a nod and smiled. “ayt.” tapos tiningnan mga friends ni jeonghan. “i’m dowoon po pala, brother ni sehun. see you around.” tapos naghandshake sila nila jisoo and dokyeom.

when the youngest oh left, hinila ulit siya ni jisoo with dokyeom in a tow, going to the entrance. pagkapasok na pagkapasok nila after showing their tix to the guard, cold air nipped jeonghan’s sweating skin and it made him sigh. presko na siya, finally.

the arena was very much filled and _holy shit_ , dagsa talaga ang mga tao ngayon and the seats from the top to the bottom were a sea of people. at dahil sa la salle side sila pumasok, bungad kay jeonghan ang side ng up fighting maroons that were filled of different variations ng maroon with a mix of black and white colors.

_so this was, like, really seryoso, huh._

it was like he entered a new world, a narnia sports world, sumalubong sa ears niya ang malalakas na pagtambol, loud murmurs and a background music of strip that down ni liam payne playing in the arena.

as they walk inside further, jeonghan looks at awe sa court na may players na nagprapractice and staff. jeonghan doesn’t understand what’s happening but this was a whole new thing for him.

he checks the la salle side and it’s no different sa up side, tho, hati rin na may green and maroon sa magkabila. the side pataas na was an overwhelming shade of green and ang dami dami nila. kahit nasa baba si jeonghan, nalulula siya sa dami ng tao.

like the little bitch he is, nagmukmok siya ng slight dahil ang dami niyang pala talagang namimiss sa mundo ni sehun na ito. nagsnap siya out of it when jisoo pulls him again, “ayun, bingo! good seats!” jisoo cried in happiness habang dokyeom held his waist to guide him din paakyat dahil siksikan.

they find a good seat and they seat down, jeonghan observing his surroundings pa, wary of every single detail sa arena. he’s trying to get used to the environment and he’s trying to familiarize himself on what’s happening around niya.

since they were seating patron, sobrang lapit, at isang row nalang before the harang to the court, probably kitang kita si jeonghan and that he’s so easy to spot. just like what he intends to.

he couldn’t wait for sehun’s reaction.

nagvibrate phone niya sa lap niya and he immediately opens it dahil it was sehun.

**bal: game ko na in ten minutes.**

**me: and?**

**bal: [pleading eyes emoji]**

**me: [tongue out emoji, kissy face with blush emoji]**

**bal: wala ka nang ibang sasabihin?**

**me: love.**

**bal: kita. sobra.**

**me: you’re already the winner in my heart.**

**bal: okay**

**bal: i already win too**

**me: GALINGAN MO LOKO!!!! [angry red face emoji]**

**bal: limang taon din yon, mahal. sasayangin ko pa ba?**

_seen_

and, ten minutes later, the crowd of both sides go wild, the announcer with a cheery na voice booms, and jeonghan is about to watch the love of his life.

* * *

who would’ve thought jeonghan would be sitting in araneta coliseum, watching a basketball game? no one and _definitely not him_. after his father’s betrayal, wala na talaga siyang balak manood nito.

pero paano niya maiiwasan yun kung mas mahal niya ang taong naglalaro nito? _palakpakan niyo naman siya for his straight tagalog_. love does conquer all, according to virgil from chaucer’s canterbury, and his love for sehun is a living proof.

“huy, HUY,” jisoo squeals like the die hard fan he is and shakes jeonghan’s braso like there’s no tomorrow. si dokyeom nanonood lang din quietly pero nakatingin siya kay jisoo with a fond smile.

“akala ko ba you bleed blue and white?” jeonghan asked, annoyed kasi kung makatili naman si jisoo about basketball players who is not even from his university when he claims na he’s a solid atenean. “GAGA! si sehun, ayun na o!”

halos magsnap na neck ni jeonghan sa sobrang bilis ng lingon niya to face the court and just like jisoo’s tilis, grabe yung sigawan at pagtambol ng mga tao when remaining maroon colored men na wala pa sa court nagprapractice kanina came, the familiar faces jeonghan knows. sila jongin, mingyu, kris, seungcheol even _tj_.

but only a curly tall man is the one that caught his entire attention and sa kanya lang ang buong puso ni jeonghan. feelings suddenly overwhelmed him nung nakita niya si sehun lumabas ng cave like entrance and he was wearing his number eleven dark maroon jersey.

kitang kita ang pumuputok niyang mga braso with his black dry fit jacket. the way na naglakad si sehun sa court to the bench with dominance at umupo in a _very wide_ manspread and leaned back on his chair before hanging a towel on his shoulders…

jeonghan is a goner yet again.

“grabe sizt, huhu, sobrang bango tingnan ni de liano oh. gusto ko ibaby!”

somewhere beside them narinig ni jeonghan yun and even yung magsyotang katabi niya. ang ingay ng arena pero narinig pa talaga nila yun and jisoo tried looking for the person kasi tsismoso siya. siniko lang ni jeonghan. “huy, ano ba.”

“payag ka nasa green ka pero maroon ina-eyeball mo?!” jisoo childishly says to jeonghan, parang tanga kasi _payag naman si jeonghan_ , at malakas pa para marinig nung person. kinurot ni jeonghan thigh ni jisoo at nag _ow_ lang ‘to.

“tangina ka,” jeonghan whispered pero may ngiti siya and he’s about to burst out laughing. jisoo just stuck his tongue out and naghuddle with jeonghan to look at sehun.

jeonghan observes sehun na nakaupo at lean parin sa bench chair niya, his towel already on his face, still manspreading. hindi alam ni jeonghan kung natutulog ba ‘to o ano before the game.

“alam mo ba, ritual daw ni sehun yan mag muni muni like that before a game starts,” share ni jisoo and jeonghan tilts his head. “bakit daw?”  
  
“alam mo, feel ko, kasi hindi ka nanonood. hindi naman kita sa giniguilt trip pero feeling ko lang talaga he’s trying to get strength from whatever kasi _wala ka_. in all aspects.”

jeonghan groaned and swatted jisoo’s thigh. “you are guilt tripping me and ito na nga ako, diba! i’m trying.”

jisoo smiled cheekily. “good.”

then nagulat si jeonghan kasi yung announcer na sobrang malumanay, but still very enthusiastic, nag ingay na siya and started introducing the teams. puta, the screams were so loud and sumabog lahat sa loob ng arena.

jisoo then claps loudly at sumabay sa mga screams as well as dokyeom who clapped sa taas ng ulo niya. jeonghan bit his lip and only looked at sehun who was already gone in his seat.

hala, saglit lang siya hindi tumingin nawala na. his eyes roamed and kita niya na ulit si sehun na nasa kabilang dulo ng line of their team bench rummaging on a bag to pull out a _blue hydroflask_ that jeonghan knows kung kanino.

that was his! it was jeonghan’s. with his 20/20 eye vision pa, jeonghan gets a glimpse of a sticker ng kanyang mukha at HIYANG HIYA siya. kailan kinuha ni sehun yung hydroflask niya?!

that hydroflask has been his for years na at naging joke ng blockmates niya printan siya ng sticker of his face after their project nun. that picture was him na nakayellow at presko na polo with his ginger brown hair, nakatali yung bangs niya parang plant.

“oh my god, gaano ka lang kaobsessed sakin, bal,” jeonghan whined, covering his face and leaned over to hide.

jisoo laughed. “kita ko yung hydroflask mo. grabe, tinatanong pa ba yan?’

jeonghan watches sehun uncaps his hydro at uminom ng mabilis bago linagay sa chair to hubad ang jacket niya pataas.

jisoo jokingly checks jeonghan’s mouth dahil baka raw may tumulong drool because even the same person ata kanina na sabi gusto ibaby si sehun, tumili dahil nung tinanggal ni sehun jacket niya, sumama yung jersey niya, revealing a glimpse of his washboard abs.

pinitik lang ni jeonghan si jisoo sa tenga and they continue watching, well him, staring at sehun’s every move.

all the players gather already sa court para mag practice. the court was divided with the players from up and the players from la salle. mukha pa nga nagtitingnan ng mainit yung ibang players ng magkabilang side and that just makes things heat up in the court.

“first game ‘to, right?” jeonghan asked, his eyes following sehun’s every galaw sa court and he’s now holding a ball, dribbling it between his legs before lazily shooting backwards.

amputa, it actually went in. may mga fans na nagsigawan about it and sehun just gave a thumbs up while dribbling another ball na pinasa sa kanya ni mingyu. sobrang big din pala ni mingyu, nagwowonder si jeonghan how could mingyu move comfortably when sobrang putok at sikip ng jersey niya.

jisoo clapped and nodded. “yeah. sila una sa bracket then whoever wins this one and whoever wins in the next game ust versus our school, sila maglalaban—if i remember the bracket correctly.”

practice goes by, jeonghan just fondly watching sehun dribble and shoot the ball fluidly and before he knows it, nagboom ulit voice ng announcer and everyone started cheering and the drums started booming noisily.

ito na. the game was starting and for a long time, jeonghan never felt this excited for a basketball game.

the first five players from both teams gather sa gitna ng court and the jump ball was about to start. pinanood ni jeonghan si sehun maglakad lakad ng konti sa pwesto niya habang nakahold sa dip ng waist niya and looking down.

jeonghan starts praying na sana galingan ni sehun, which no doubt magaling naman talaga siya, and nothing bad happens all throughout the game. no injuries, no _fights_ , and no bad plays.

jeonghan started rocking back and fourth sa chair niya while si jisoo nakahawak na sa braso ni dokyeom and nakasiksik sa boyfriend like a linta. jeonghan’s hands were clasped together as he was leaning forward.

hindi pa nagsisimula but jeonghan was already so into it and he just watches sehun carefully, continuously praying to whoever can hear him up there na gabayan nila si sehun and _make the team win_.

it’s wishful thinking but with the sipag and commitment sehun jeonghan knows he has, they’ll do great. sehun is their captain. alam ni jeonghan sa sarili niya at to his teammates, malaki ang tiwala nila to sehun to lead them.

the circle the players were in became tighter at inayos na ni sehun kanyang form to be ready to support mingyu na ang magjujump ball. the referee has their pito in the mouth and ball raised sa gitna, ready to toss it anytime soon.

_prrrrrt!_

* * *

jeonghan’s ears were ringing dahil sa kaba niya at dumagdag pa yung cheers at pagtatambol ng side niya. his heart was beating against his chest so fast habang nakafocus siya sa pagpapanood ng pasahan nila sehun at teammates niya ng bola quickly.

it’s currently third quarter na and under those thirty minutes, parang sobra na ang pinagdaanan niya than all his twenty three years of life. he has been through a rollercoaster of emotions watching this up vs. la salle basketball game.

nung first quarter, it bored jeonghan pa because the ball kept on just going back and fourth sa team ni sehun and and the green archers—jeonghan learned their team name along the way, courtesy of jisoo. the points kept on increasing alternatively, sehun doing most of them, dahil binabawi ng both la salle and up pag defense and offense. intense.

second quarter, its where things got interesting. wala na rin si sehun kasi nun and kinabahan talaga si jeonghan kasi la salle ang nauna sa pagscoscore consecutively. up struggled in defense a little.

it was because of a player na mukhang love and faney ng lahat, kasi gwapo naman. jung was his surname and he kept on shooting a lot of lay ups. nalulusutan niya sila mingyu na nagdedefend. he was a swift player, jeonghan noticed.

what sehun’s team did to press the jung player was so crazy kasi pinabayaan nila ang defense and let jung score more and naloka si jeonghan! he kept on screaming lowly, frustratingly shouting na magdefend.

so sobrang emotional niya talaga, nadala siya. the gap between them was wide but jisoo kind of assured him na hindi pa huli ang lahat. totoo nga. napansin nila that jung was slowing down and nung nagtime out up, they saw jung breathe heavily.

apparently, jaehyun jung was his name and he was notorious for being fast pero he gets too tired easily. nagcollapse siya sa bench, heaving, and just like that, he was out. binawi ng up ang lahat ng score na nawala sa kanila because of kris akhueti wu being the man of the quarter with his threes.

and now they’re in third quarter, jeonghan was breathing in anticipation because sehun was in again but he was not doing a lot _at all_. puro pagbaba niya lang ng bola as a point guard ang ginagawa niya, making plays then inaaassist niya sila seungcheol magshoot. they go in naman but still.

it’s frustrating to watch right now for jeonghan kasi _ano ginagawa_ ni sehun? kahit sila jisoo and people from the green side were talking about how sehun de liano oh was not doing anything to shoot.

sehun was carelessly throwing the ball around that one time nalusutan siya nung wong player of archers. then, sehun was frowning mukhang badtrip.

kahit si jeonghan, sobrang nawindang because sehun was on fire during the first quarter. that was so unlike him daw. he always had buckets whenever he was inside the court. _what was happening?_ jeonghan runs a hand through his freshly dyed brown hair at ginulo ito. he wants nothing but to scream.

nagulat si jisoo at dokyeom dahil biglang tumayo si jeonghan and with all of him at ang buong pagkatao ni jeonghan, ginamit niya ang kanyang lungs and shouted, “GO BAL! GO BAL! SHOOT BAL!” jeonghan screamed like a maniac and everyone around him stared at him bewildered. sino si bal?!

“hoy!” jisoo screams at tumawa ng malakas. “gagooo! umupo ka!”

“hindi ako uupo hanggang hindi ako marinig ni sehun,” jeonghan hoarsely says dahil ginulat niya throat niya, then proceeds to cup his mouth again and shout, “GO BAL! SHOOT IT! IPASOK MO BAL!”

halatang gusto magpalamon ni jisoo sa kahit anong entity dahil nakakahiya siiya but jeonghan doesn’t care. hindi siya nanood ng game na ‘to to watch sehun slack off. pinagtitinginan siya ng mga tao at sobrang confused kung sino si bal.

saktong sakto while jeonghan was screaming, la salle just finishing a shot and it was the up fighting maroons turn. nasa possession na nila and nung sinigaw ni jeonghan ang _ipasok mo bal_ , sobrang lakas nun na si sehun who was dribbling the ball _heard_ it.

akala mo lang movie dahil when jeonghan was about to scream, hindi siya nakapagtuloy dahil tumingin si sehun sa crowd side niya because of his scream and his face was _priceless_. the moment their eyes met, sehun did not hide his shock— _nandun si jeonghan_.

jeonghan grins and hikes his green sweater’s sleeves up to give forceful jabs ng dalawang thumbs up kay sehun. he sees sehun exhale, facing the basket head on with a grin before his face turned dangerously serious.

jeonghan’s work here is done. umupo siya with a grin as well, inaalog siya ni jisoo sa kahihiyan while tumatawa. naghigh five silang dalawa and jeonghan couldn’t express the joy he was feeling at that moment.

ganito pala maging stage _anything_.

sehun dribbles the bola as he ruthlessly pushes but la salle guarded him so he passed the ball kay jongin kim. the shooting guard dribbled din at tried charging to the middle but a big guy from la salle blocked him as well kaya pinasa niya ito ulit pabalik sa likod kay sehun ulit na nakaabang.

sehun was in a three point line so he shot.

_swish_.

lahat ng nasa maroon side at for up fighting maroons mga sabay at mga maingay na nagsitauyan because sehun de liano oh just made a point after excruciating minutes of him being pabaya.

jeonghan and jisoo scream, standing up as well, jumping up and down together habang nagwhistle si dokyeom and the announcer screamed _FOR THREEEE!_ the maroon side was so estatic that kahit nasa possession na ulit ng green archers ang bola, they were still noisy.

* * *

fourth quarter. a minute remaining.

the drums were tumatambol in a two beat at sobrang intense ulit ng atmosphere. a la salle player, nakamoto, was going to shoot a freethrow. naging heated na ulit kasi when he was doing a lay up and mingyu blocked him.

natawagan siya ng foul kaya mingyu reacted furiously, raising his hands up in the air. medyo nagkainitan sila nung ref because mingyu claimed na he didn’t even touch a single hair on the nakamoto guy but the referee persisted.

hinila nalang ni sehun at jongin si mingyu, avoiding any gulo pa dahil time was running at mukhang may binulong si sehun kay mingyu making the latter ease up. jeonghan watched satisfied, nakikita pagkacaptain ball ni sehun.

so now, nagfreefreethrow si yuta nakamoto and jeonghan checked the score board. it was 62-58, in favor of the up fighting maroons and it became 62-59 when nakamoto shoots his freethrow in.

siguro others would already exhale in relief dahil matatapos na at leading ang up but a lot can happen in one minute and jeonghan won’t be kampante. he has faith in sehun and the boys that they can keep it but walang kasiguraduhan na baka mag iba ang flow ng laro.

as nakamoto shoots, sinalo na agad ni seungcheol and runs to the outside to pass the ball to sehun who quickly runs down. nag iba na rin yung defense ng green archers, heavily guarding each player ng up fighting maroons.

sehun charges to the middle and blocked agad pero mabilis siyang nagfake to the side then dribbling it between his legs to the other side and it made jeonghan scream.

nakaabang na yung big guy ng la salle na si wong under the basket to block sehun but sehun, _si sehun_ , ang captain ball na si sehun, jumps in the air, bumping against the wong player.

people thought wong would successfully block de liano oh but sehun bumped against him shoulder first nakatagilid and fluidly shot the ball like a claw.

sehun de liano oh takes the shot.

and as the buzzer goes of a minute later of wasting time, _panalo_.

* * *

“whew! grabe!” groan ni jisoo, “intense, pota!!!”

jeonghan was all smiles, still reeling the feeling ng pagkahigh niya dahil sa game. it felt so good. _watching sehun was amazing_. that was so fun. there was no single ounce of regret na nanonood siya.

somewhere at the back of his mind, _namiss niya ang tatay niya_. but he’s not going to acknowledge it yet anytime soon. baby steps.

the three of them were in starbucks, nagpapalamig at kumakain ng snakcs after nila lumabas ng arena. jeonghan wanted to wait but apparently, pinapasok agad yung mga players after the game kaya he had no time to meet sehun inside.

so nagtext nalang siya ng, “bal kooooo. sb outside arena :)” pero wala pang reply si sehun.

he’s sipping on his hope water bottle instead of coffee dahil baka magpalpitate lang siya when ang dami niya pang nararamdaman from the game, the adrenaline and everything. napahiga siya sa couch chair nila na inooccupy and just stared at jisoo who was naglalampungan with dokyeom.

“jisoo,” jeonghan called.

“o why?”

“can i talk to you about something,” jeonghan says habang nag eye contact sila ni dokyeom, “alone.”

dokyeom jerks his head at tinap thigh ni jisoo bago nagpaalam, “bili lang ako pasalubong for my sister sa krispy kreme.” nagnod si jisoo at umalis boyfriend niya. he puts his attention sa bestfriend niya with coffee in hand.

“yes?” jisoo then sips on his iced latte.

jeonghan played with the cap of his hope bottle. “i told sehun if he wins… i’ll let him kiss me.”

halos mabuga ni jisoo coffee na iniinom niya pero linunok niya agad at nagpunas ng bibig using a tissue. “oh my god, weh?! finally?!” gulat na gulat siya.

“after twenty three years, holy shet! hindi ka na magiging virgin,” jisoo says pero mahina lang dahil may mga katabi and si jeonghan jokingly babatukan si jisoo. “umayos ka nga. lips lang. first base lang.”

jisoo shakes his head. “it was five years. make it second base.”

“pota ka,” jeonghan laughed, closing the cap of his water battle tightly. “basta ayun. i’m kissing him later. i don’t know. _paano?_ ” he whispers. bilang virgin lips at virgin mind, jeonghan does not know anything about this field of expertise.

his bestfriend however…

“just go with the flow, dude,” sabi ni jisoo parang easy easy lang, “kailangan mo lang is that you’re into it and consenting. tapos, kung ano ginagawa niya, gagawin mo rin.”

“like…?” jeonghan motioned jisoo to elaborate pa.

“simply put, kung ginalaw niya na labi niya while you’re in a steady kiss, starting moving yours also.” masyadong vague, jeonghan thinks. may specific way ba kung paano galawin ang mga labi when kissing someone???

halata sa face niya ang confusion kaya jisoo sighs, mas lumapit. “ganito.” linapag ni jisoo ang coffee niya sa mini table nila. “so you kiss…” jeonghan nods.

“parang if you peck him lang but mas matagal yun syempre and aside from pulling back ng malayo, konti lang, your lips still nakalapat together and continue softly pecking. ganoooon,” jisoo snaps his finger. “mas patagalin mo lang then after a while, pull back then sunggab ulit.”

napahinga ng malalim si jeonghan, holding his forehead. “okay, gets. how about—“ jeonghan puts his voice down lower. “french kissing?”

jisoo crosses his arms. “imagine you’re eating a cake. you love cake, diba?”

yah, jeonghan loves cake.

“tapos instead of using a fork to slice and take a bite of the cake, you’re going to eat it directly with your mouth. tapos dahan dahan mong ikikiss then slowly insert your tong—“

pota talaga nito ni jisoo.

“aray! kasi nga just go with the flow!”

hahampasin na ulit sana ni jeonghan si jisoo when there was a call from his phone.

**bal is calling…**

“bal—“ sagot niya.

  
  
“pasok ka ulit sa arena. pinasabi ko na sa guard.”

* * *

walang kibuan at all, nakajersey parin si sehun nung kinuha niya si jeonghan sa may court na liniligpit who was waiting at hinila siya to the backstage of the arena kung saan nagstastay yung mga players.

nadaanan ni jeonghan yung mga players from la salle and let’s just say, pinagtingnan siya, kasi sino ba naman sa kanila hindi when he was wearing a green sweater that represented the archers’ team pero hinihinila ng isang taga up? jeonghan only.

he blushed and let himself be dragged by sehun de liano oh to god knows where.

after another u-turn, nandun mga teammates ni sehun at dun sila nagstop. pumasok si sehun sa room na pinagstastayan nila while jeonghan waited with the maroon team na who laughed dahil narinig nila yung screams ni jeonghan.

he just praised the team with their good job tapos bineso sila jongin, mingyu at seungcheol, at buti nalang talaga nakaalis na si tj. before he knows it also, umalis na rin yung team aside from sehun na nasa loob parin nung room na pinagstayan nila.

since wala nang tao, lumapit siya sa door nung room at kumatok. jeonghan knocks bago binuksan and peeked inside.

jeonghan saw sehun who was shirtless na at nakasandal paharap sa counter na may salamin sa harap niya, nakatingin sa baba. halatang pagod na pagod siya and the salonpass on his body was full proof.

jeonghan smiles gently at pumasok sa dressing type of room at sinarado ang pintuan patalikod. he held into the doorknob and just leaned on the door. “you good?”

sehun closed his eyes at tumango tango. nagflex mga biceps niya and yung arms niya, nagpupulsahan ang mga ugat niyang green at namumula mula dahil siguro the fatigue of the game was already catching up to him.

the sight made jeonghan swallow.

“do you need anything?” he asks.  
  
tumango ulit si sehun. “halika rito,” sabi lang niya and jeonghan followed. pinuntahan niya si sehun sa tabi at hinawakan ang balikat to rub his biceps up and down.

“tired?” jeonghan asks softly tapos linagay hand niya sa batok ni sehun. he could feel sehun’s pulse rapidly beating.

“sobra,” sehun agreed, his voice sounding rough. nothing else followed and tiningnan lang ni jeonghan si sehun intensely while softly caressing his neck.

“i’m so proud of you, bal. you were great,” jeonghan praised and napangiti si sehun dun. sehun opened his eyes at tumingin na rin kay jeonghan who smiled.

“so asan na kiss ko?” sehun teasingly asked and jeonghan rolled his eyes to save himselffrom the awkwardness, but then may idea na siya paano to save himself better.

“alam mo ikaw…” jeonghan drawls at tinanggal isang kamay ni sehun from the counter at inangat lang ng basketbolista hand niya as jeonghan slips in between. then binaba ulit ni sehun kamay niya and his big frame caged jeonghan on the counter.

jeonghan held sehun’s magkabilang shoulders at minasahe masahe ito. “you’re tired. nag grab ka ba papunta dito?” tanong niya as they make eye contact. sehun shakes his head at binasa ang labi niya.

jeonghan continues to massage sehun’s shoulders at ramdam niya pagkatense nito under his palm. nakita niya yung pagbasa ng labi ni sehun and his eyes momentarily glanced downward sa lips nito.

sehun saw him look and now they’re just close in proximity with sehun’s muscled body radiating heat caging him sa counter at tahimik na nagtitinginan sa isa’t isa. jeonghan knows what the hell is going to happen but he waits.

“paano tayo uuwi?” jeonghan asks but mas nagturn down yung volume ng voice niya to more like a whisper.

“may kotse ka?” sehun whispers back, glancing a lot of times down sa lips ni jeonghan.

jeonghan nods his head.

“okay,” sehun replied huskily, “uwi na tayo.”

ngumiti si jeonghan.

jeonghan’s grip sa shoulder blades ni sehun tightened as he closes his eyes and leans in para ilapat ang kanyang mga malalambot na labi kay sehun.

to say, five years was worth the wait, was an understatement.

nakadampa lang labi ni jeonghan and sehun finally leans in as well, a little harder than jeonghan did making jeonghan’s head push back a little as their lips connected. automatic na inangat ni jeonghan both hands niya to hug sehun’s head and hold him by the neck and the back of his head.

sehun’s lips against him were warm. mainit. masarap na hinalikan ni jeonghan ang mga labi ni sehun that were hot against his. their eyes were closed as their lips pecked each other’s softly and continuously, their hot breathes mixing together.

jeonghan obviously did not know where to go on from there dahil first time niya humalik ng isang tao. sehun’s hold on the counter tightened and narrowed kaya caged ang magkabilang waist ni jeonghan sa mga arms niya.

hindi na gumalaw si jeonghan so sehun caught jeonghan’s upper lip, their noses rubbing against each other and nanlambot si jeonghan against sehun’s hold. jeonghan had his head angled nang hawakan ni sehun ang likod ng batak niya rin, sucking his upper lip softly to take the lead.

mas humigpit hawak ni jeonghan sa may ends ng curly hair ni sehun and moaned softly. napahila si sehun ng kaunti palayo, “easy, bal,” bulong ni sehun sa labi ni jeonghan before dipping down to kiss jeonghan again, breathing heavily.

jeonghan just let sehun take control dahil wala naman siyang kaalam alam and just like what his bestfriend said, mirror whatever sehun does and go with the flow. he decides to roam his hands back sa mainit na likod ni sehun habang hinahalikan yung basketball player pabalik.

sehun then suddenly dipped lower at naramdaman ni jeonghan pagflex ng shoulder blades niya nang kagatin ni sehun gently bottom lip niya before pulling a little away, kissing jeonghan at the corner of his lips, instead.

jeonghan was panting softly, liking the feeling of sehun’s warm mouth on his cheek now at mas inangle niya pa head niya to give sehun freedom. sehun took it at kiniskis ang nose niya down to jeonghan’s neck at dun na humalik halik.

“galing mo ah,” bulong ni sehun.

jeonghan opens his eyes as he shivers, at binalik ang kapit sa likod ng ulo ni sehun. jeonghan felt kiliti a little as sehun peppered kisses on his neck. “this is nice pala,” jeonghan whispers but it turns to a moan nang biglang sipsipin ni sehun leeg niya.

sehun, amazingly, finds a spot in his neck and _masarap_. jeonghan exhaled with short pants, liking the feeling of sehun’s lips all over his skin. sehun kisses his neck one more time before pulling away and holding the side of both jeonghan’s face.

jeonghan opened his eyes na and sehun was looking at him na may ngisi.

“sarap?” tanong niya at uminit si jeonghan.

“gago,” jeonghan whispers, pulling sehun for another kiss because _he can’t get enough_. this time, hindi na siya mahinhin katulad ng kanina because when he pulled sehun down, he made sure their lips touched forcefully.

nasa counter nang magkabilang sides ni jeonghan ulit mga kamay ni sehun and jeonghan palmed down sehun’s abs instead. sinipsip lang ni sehun lower lip naman ni jeonghan gently then, he says, “open a little.”

the next time their lips touched, jeonghan follows and opened his mouth a little and sehun took the chance to slowly slip in his tongue, swiping it to jeonghan’s bottom lip bago maramdaman ni jeonghan yung soft muscle inside his mouth.

shit, jeonghan moans, the feeling of sehun’s tongue touching his turned him on at mas bumaba ang mga kamay niya to insert the tips of his fingers inside ng waistline ng maroon shorts ni sehun.

sehun’s hands closed in and rested at the back of jeonghan’s spine and guided jeonghan’s tongue to move so they could move in sync. mabilis si jeonghan sumunod kaya his tongue moved with sehun, their warm tongues swirling with each other gently.

jeonghan felt sehun smile sa kiss nila and nagulat siya nung sehun tried to swipe his tongue deeper into jeonghan’s mouth kaya mas napalabas dila ni jeonghan giving sehun the chance to _suck_ on jeonghan’s tongue.

“sehun,” jeonghan mumbled in a moan dahil nagustuhan niya yung pagkapull ng muscle—his tongue ni sehun. it made jeonghan press his hips forward kay sehun who grinds himself too kay jeonghan.

their tongues swirled again then sehun pulls away, not without jeonghan leaning forward para habulin pa labi niya. sehun pecks jeonghan’s lips ulit bago humiwalay na ng tuluyan and jeonghan opened his eyes droopily.

“okay?” sehun asked ulit, feeling his mouth pooled with saliva pero okay lang yun. it was jeonghan’s first time kissing na may tongue agad.

“mhm,” jeonghan hummed, smiling lazily. mapula pula labi niya at basa. his cheeks were flushed at may tinge ng blush making him ten times cuter than he already was.

hindi alam ni jeonghan kung ano meron sa mga labi ni sehun, but the first time he experienced it was really _really_ good. parang ayaw niya na ata humalik ng ibang labi ever and he plans just to do that.

tinanggal na ni jeonghan hands niya on sehun’s stomach at mukha ulit ni sehun with a pout. “you’re too good.” medyo blurry vision niya dahil literal nahilo siya sa momol na yun. he concludes that sehun de liano oh is a ten out of ten, out of this world man.

hinaplos ni sehun pisngi ni jeonghan at tiningnan lang siya ng mabuti ulit. “thank you, bal.”

jeonghan then hugs sehun and slacked sa hubad na katawan nito. “ako yung napagod,” sabi niya jokingly and sehun laughs, tapping his butt. “tara na. ako na magdridrive.”

“but you’re tired,” jeonghan mumbled. kiniss niya exposed na neck ni sehun.

“para sayo hindi,” sehun said. “mas energized ako, bal. hinalikan mo na ako.”

“sira,” jeonghan yawned kahit he tried to stop himself. mas pagod si sehun na naglaro so he should be the one driving. mukhang hindi magpapatalo si sehun, though.

“ako na,” sehun reassured, “alam kong mas pagod ka din kakasigaw ng _ipasok mo_.”

jeonghan blushed and pulled out of the hug, swatting sehun’s shoulder. “i had to, okay?! bakit kasi hindi ka gumagalaw nun?”

kinamot ni sehun likod ng batok niya. jeonghan rose a brow. “bigla kong naisip na naiwan ko yung sunflower blanket sa dorm. hindi ko madadaanan ulit sayo dahil busy na ulit ako bukas. nag alala ako baka hindi ka makakatulog ng maayos pag wala yun.”

“sira! dahil don?!” hindi alam ni jeonghan gagawin niya with the information. “and my hydroflask, bal ha, bakit mo dala dala yun? may mukha ko yun?!” he asks, embarrassed.

“mahal nga kita,” tawa ni sehun, hinalikan forehead ni jeonghan. “sabi ko nga right i would even kiss the ground you walk on.”

“sira,” jeonghan huffed. “masyado kang obsessed with me, ha. magsasawa ka niyan.”

“five years na tayo,” sehun mumbled. “magsasawa pa ba ako?”

jeonghan pouts and sehun kisses the pout again away.


End file.
